Memories Day's
by NaviTsubasaOzora28
Summary: Cerita tentang kita, kenangan kita Tapi dirinya di culik oleh kawanan penjahat "Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Tsu...ba...sa" Pairing : Tsu x San, Check out my fanfic R'n'R please fav stories please :D
1. Masa-masa Indah

Halo, pembaca budiman yang baik

Saya balik lagi dengan saya

saya akan membuat fanfic yang paling romantis hahahahaha

ok, pembaca setia dan budiman

enjoy it

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA © YOICHI TAKAHASHI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MEMORIES DAY'S © ME **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMIER : CAPTAIN TSUBASA BUKAN MILIK SAYA OK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE AND FANTASY**

**WARNING : KISAH YANG TERHARU, KENANGAN YANG INDAH, OOC, ADA KUCING AJAIB DAN PERTEMUAN SINGKAT DAN SELAMANYA.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIRING : TSU x SAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 1 : MASA- MASA YANG INDAH **

Kenangan kita sungguh berarti bagiku , tapi kau kini berkarir di negeri orang .

Kau kenapa tidak menghubungi aku ? Aku kangen sama kamu .

Ku coba hubungi kamu, tidak di angkat .

Ku coba email-an kamu , tidak di balas, apalagi online .

Sayang, tolonglah hubungi aku sebentar saja .

Tolong...lah hubungi aku sebentar saja .

Aku menangis tanpa henti... sampai kapanpun aku akan terus berjuang demi cinta kita

* * *

Sudah 3 tahun kita bersama berawal dari pertemanan kini menjadi cinta berbuah manis .

Tapi, aku senang sekali bisa berkenal dengannya, berkencan, dan belajar bersama .

Dan kini, kau telah pergi untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola professional .

Aku sedang membaca buku tentang kenangan kita.

"Tsubasa -kun, kau adalah sosok pria yang baik hati dan wajah kamu sangat bersih, paling

bersih"

Hari sudah malam, aku segara menuju ke tempat tidur dan lalu pejamkan mataku .

**Di dalam mimpi.**

"Tsubasa, tsubasa, kau di mana ?"

"Meong"

"Eh! kok kamu kamu berubah menjadi kucing sih ? "

"Aku akan jelaskan" mulai kucing ajaib dengan bahasa kucing.

"Iya"

Dan mengendong kucing ajaib tersebut, lalu jalan menuju tempat istirahat .

"Nah sudah sampai" kataku dan menurunkan kucing ajaib itu ke bawah.

"Ok, aku jelaskan padamu"

Dan kucing ajaib itu berubah wujud seperti semula sehingga Sanae sampai kaget melihatnya .

"Tsu...ba...sa, kau"

"Iya, itu aku, sayang"

"Ah, sayangku sudah lama tak berjumpa"

Tiba-tiba , ada memanggilnya.

"Puss... kemana...puss?"

"Oh...tidak , aku harus pergi"

"Tapi...siapa yang memanggilmu?"

"Adikku... Rena -chan "

"Kak...kemana...kak"

"Aku harus pergi, maafkan aku ya!"

Dan dia belari ke adik kesayangannya, sampai sosoknya menghilang.

"Pertemuan ini singkat sekali"

Tiba-tiba, ada memanggilku.

"Sanae...bangun...bangun"

"Ah!" aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku walaupun singkat.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan, Sanae"

"Ba-baik bu"

Setelah aku mandi dan sarapan, aku kembali ke meja belajar untuk membaca buku kenangan-kenangan.

**#FLASHBACK#**

"**Sayang, ajari aku"**

"**ajari apa?"**

"**Ini" sambil menunjuk rumus matematika.**

"**Oh, itu"**

"**Iya"**

"**Ok, aku ajari kau sampai bisa"**

**Dan di ajarkan olehnya sampai bisa, akhirnya saat ulangan matematika nilaiku tinggi, yaitu 85**

"**Wow, keren nilaimu bagus sekali"**

"**Iya"**

"**Di ajarkan oleh siapa, San?"**

"**Hmmmmmmmm... sama pacarku"**

"**Eh...jago juga dia, tak hanya jago main sepak bola, tapi soal matematika jago "**

"**Pengen di ajari olehnya?"**

"**Mau ?"**

"**Mau lah"**

**Aku sebenarnya tidak cemburu kepada teman cewekku, aku hanya di perbolehkan mereka mengajarkan pelajaran yang lain.**

**Di lapangan sepak bola, aku terus berjuang untuk timnya memang .**

**Saat, dia ke brasil, aku sangat sedih sekali **

"**Sayang, aku akan pergi untuk meriah cita-citaku menjadi pemain pro"**

"**Tapi hubungi aku kalau sudah ada di sana"**

"**Itu pasti sayang "  
**

"**Baguslah kalau begitu"**

**Tiba-tiba bisnya datang, hatiku terdiam tanpa berbicara.**

"**Sanae –chan, ini bolanya"**

**Akupun menerima bolanya.**

"**Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Sayonara, Nae –chan"**

**Kemudian dia naik bis tersebut, lalu bis itu pergi sampai sosoknya menghilang.**

**# END OF FLASHBACK#**

Tiba-tiba lamunku menghilang saat ibuku memanggilku.

"Sanae, makan"

"Iya, bu"

Setalah aku makan siang, akupun kembali ke kamarku dan langsung mengambil handphone berwarna pink candybar.

Akupun membuka internet .

**Username : Nae_chan3**

**Password : ***********

**Login ke twitlove**

**LOADING…**

Dan terlihat timelinenya….

** Ishi_14 hey…. Semuanya aku kangen nih :p**

**0 det melalui web.**

** Enagogo et dah capek banget btw dah ! #gajelas XD**

**3 min melalui gogogo.**

Dan ada twitnya, Rena –chan , lalu ku balasnya.

**Hey apa kabar Enago –san oya Tsu -kun kemana dia ?**

**RT Enagogo et dah capek banget btw dah ! #gajelas XD**

**Balas **

**LOADING….**

Setelah itu, aku langsung logout dan kembali ke menu.

"Ah…. Mudah-mudah Enago –san dibalas jawabanku"

**Saat malam hari …..**

Aku masih membaca buku kenangan – kenangan kita, tiba – tiba ada handphoneku berbunyi, lalu aku mengambil handphoneku di tempat tidurku.

**(Song : Kokoro no tomo ) **

Dan aku angkat.

"Halo, ini keluarga Nakazawa"

"Sanae –Chan"

"Ah, Tsu-ba-sa –kun"

"Kenapa ?"

"Hmmmm….. aku kangen samamu"

"Aku juga"

"Akhirnya, kau bisa hubungi aku, Tsubasa"

"Iya, maafkan aku sebelumnya, aku sedang sibuk, sangat sibuk"

"Kalau kau sibuk, seharusnya kau bilang"

"Oya, lupa aku juga tidak ada pulsa, maaf"

"Oh…. Begitu"

"Sebenarnya aku cerita tentang –"

Tiba- tiba, Rena –chan berteriak.

"Kak, ada maling….maling "

"APA, ADA MALING…"

"TOLONG…."

Dan pencuri itu masuk ke kamar Tsubasa.

"Hey….apa-apaan kalian ini?"

Langsung sikat sehingga dia tak berdaya, dan handphone biru filpnya jatuh ke bawah.

"Halo…..halo…halo….halo, sayang "

Aku menutup teleponnya, dan menangis karena kekasihnya di culik di rumah kekasihnya.

"Hiks…..hiks….hiks….. Tsu…ba….sa…."

**Di Barcelona, spain…..**

**Telah terjadi perculikan di rumah pemain sepak bola terkenal ...**

**Di rumahnya, terdapat handphone berwarna biru filp yang terletak di lantai...**

**Kejadian tersebut di pagi hari pukul 10 pagi**

**Dan –**

Aku langsung mematikan televisi, mamaku sudah tahu keadaan kekasihnya.

"Sabarlah, nak"

"Iya, bu"

Tiba- tiba handphoneku berbunyi, dan angkat.

"Halo..."

"Halo, ini, Hyuga, Memang Tsubasa di culik ?"

"Iya"

"Oh... ya ampun aku juga sedih tentang kejadian itu"

"Benar"

"Teman- teman lain sudah tahu ?"

"Sudah, katanya adik Tsubasa, Rena -san berhasil melari diri dari kejaran kawalan pencuri"

"Syukurlah, dia selamat, tapi Tsubasa bagaimana ?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Oh... belum tahu"

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke lapangan, dadah"

Dia langsung putus teleponnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

**- Part 1 : Masa-masa indah - **

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, saya balik nih hahahahahahahaha...**

**Maaf sekali nih, sudah lama tidak ngetik fanfic hahahahahahha**

**Penasaran sama kelanjutnya**

**Ok, di part 2 saya akan di pikir lagi fanficnya**

**Untuk Fanfic sebelumnya : Crazy Of J-Village **

**Belum di kelola lagi **

**Ok silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan REVIEW !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW **

**© ME **

**Jakarta, 23 Oktober 2013 .**


	2. Watashi wa ikudarou

Halo, balik woy

Lanjut fanficnya yap !

Enjoy it…

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA © YOICHI TAKAHASHI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MEMORIES DAY'S © ME **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMIER : CAPTAIN TSUBASA BUKAN MLIK SAYA OK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE AND FANTASY**

**WARING : KISAH YANG TERHARU, KENANGAN YANG INDAH , OOC, ADA KUCING AJAIB DAN PERTEMUAN SINGKAT DAN SELAMANYA **

**RATED : T**

**PAIRING : TSU x SAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2 : WATASHI WA IKUDAROU….**

Aku menangis karena dia belum ketemu , dan aku putus asa .

Tiba-tiba, handphoneku berbunyi.

**Rena Oozora**

**Memanggil….**

Dan aku angkat

"Halo"

"Halo"

"Kau selamat kan ?"

"Iya"

"Syukurlah, kau sekarang di mana ?"

"Di rumah Rivaul"

"Oh..begitu"

"Ya sudah lah, aku mau mandi dulu, dadah"

"Dadah"

Di markas kawanan perjahat.

"Ah….kalian gimana ? tangkap perempuan dari anak terkenal malah kabur"

"Lain kali , tangkapnya yang becus"

"Ba-baik, bos"

"Sekarang,dia tertidur dan tidak berdaya"

"Iya, bos" 

"Ayo, kita pergi"

"Siap, bos"

Setelah kawanan pejahat pergi, hanya dia seorang yang tertidur dan cahaya berwarna kuning muncul di depannya.

"Ho…..ho…..ho, nak bangun nak" kata kakek tua sambil mengoyangkan badannya.

Tiba-tiba , dia membuka matanya sampai terlihat seisi lingkungan yang penuh dengan butiran debu.

"Aku di mana ?" tanyanya lemas.

**Shizuoka, Jepang.**

**Malam Harinya…..**

"Ah" aku terbangun karena kaget.

"Sanae, kamu kenapa ?" Tanya ibunya membuka sedari tadi.

"Bu, Tsubasa, Bu"

"Kenapa dia ?"

"Dia berada di markas kawanan perjahat"

"Oh"

"Aku ingin ke sana untuk menolongnya"

"Tapi, bagaimana cara ?"

"Entah lah, aku tak tau"

"Ya sudah, tidur lagi masih tengah malam "

"Ya…. Bu"

**Di rumah Rivaul**

"Eino –san"

"Iya"

"Kau tau nomor Sanae –san"

"Oh…..tau" 

"Coba kau telepon dia"

"Ha'i"*

Rena mencari nomor teleponnya, dan langsung meneleponnya.

"Nyambung?"

"Nyambung kok"

Dan dia angkat

"Halo, malam- malam begini telepon ?"

"Eh, maaf, di daerahku memang siang kok"

"Oh, ada apa kau telepon jam segini ?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau menolong kekasihmu ?"

Aku sedang menloading kata-kata yang di katakan oleh adiknya.

"Serius lo ?"

"Serius lah, masa bohong sih"

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke sini, tapi bagaiman caranya ?"

"Begini…."

Di Markas Kawanan Perjahat

"Ini di markas kawanan perjahat"

"Oh…..begitu, kakek ini siapa ?"

"Namaku Tn. Kurosaki, panggil aku Saki "

"Oh….. Saki –san, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini"

"Ada caranya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kau akan kenakan kalung ini"

Kalung yang di pegang oleh Tn. Kurosaki adalah Kalung Bintang berwarna biru nan terang.

"Pakai lah"

"Ba-baik lah"

Akhirnya kalung sudah di kenakan olehnya, dan kalung itu bercahaya , kemudian menjadi seekor kucing yang imut nan lucu sampai dia kaget.

"Eh, aku berubah seperti ini, meong"

"Iya, ini supaya mereka tidak terlihat, ayo pergi"

"Ba-baik"

Akhirnya, kucing itu pergi melewati jendela terbuka, dan Tn. Kurosaki menghilang.

Segmen selanjutnya….

"Oh, gitu ya"

"Iya"

"Ok, aku jelas"

"Bagus"

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur ya!"

"Ok, dadah"

"Dadah"

Mereka menutup teleponnya masing- masing

"Ok, sudah, Rivaul –san "

"Sippppppp"

"Tsubasa –niichan, kemana kau sekarang ?" tanyanya dalam hati

**# Flashback #**

**Dear diary,**

** Aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kakak tersayang yang aku tinggalkan untuk bersekolah di luar jepang yaitu, Di Belanda.**

** Aku juga banyak pengalaman di tempat sekolahku, aku juga punya cita-cita menjadi pemain sepak bola wanita professional dan akhirnya impianku terwujud setelah aku lulus SMA.**

** Ya, aku juga senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakak kesayanganku, meskipun dia sudah punya pasangan.**

** Saat dia mengajariku bermain sepak bola yang benar, akhirnya selama berminggu-minggu pun aku bisa dan aku di transfer ke tim catalunya.**

** Aku juga punya banyak teman meskipun cowok semua, dan kata mereka nama panggilku, Reino –san saja lebih idetik dengan kepribadiannya dan cita-citaku dan juga tahu nama asliku.**

** Sekian pengalamanku masa-masaku saat ini, jaa ne.**

**Rena . O**

"**Kau memang bisa menulis seharimu, Ena –chan"  
**

"**Eh!, kakakku iya"  
**

"**Coba kau menjadi penulis terkenal"  
**

"**Ah, kakak jangan ubah cita-citaku dong"**

"**Hehehehehehehehe….. abis tulis dan perasaanmu bagus kok, kenapa tidak di kembangkan tulisan itu ?"**

"**Ah, kakak, idemu bagus juga, tapi di mana ?"**

"**Di blog aja"  
**

"**Eh? Di internet"**

"**Iya"  
**

"**Sepertinya, aku bisa membuat cerita menarik di blog tersebut dong"  
**

"**Ok, kembangkan karyamu meskipun akau saat ini menjadi sepak bola"  
**

"**Yap, **_**Oniichan**_**"**

**# End of FLASHBACK#**

"HUUUFTT"

"Kenapa ?" 

"Eh, tidak, Rivaul –san"

**++++Di Segmen berikutnya.+++**

"Meong, Meong, Meong"

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendekat.

"Eh, kucingnya lucu sekali"

"Meong" 

"Aku bawa ke rumah ya" 

"Kau siapa ?" Tanyanya

"Eh, kucing ini bisa berbicara, Namaku Aulia Misugi"

" Tolong turunkan aku dulu" 

"Ba-baik" 

Akhirnya Lia –san menurunkan kucing ajaib tersebut, dan kucing itu berubah menjadi seperti semula.

"Ah, kau…..kau siapa ?" Tanya Lia

"Namaku Tsubasa Ozora" 

"Kau temannya Jun Misugi kan ?" 

"Benar" 

"Aku adiknya, Jun Misugi" 

"Oh" 

"Oozora –san , kelihatnya lelah sekali"

"Iya, abis lari-lari" 

"Ayo kita pergi ke apartemenku yuk" 

"Ayo" 

Dan mereka pergi ke apartemennya.

**++++Di segmen berikutnya…..++++**

"Bu….. aku pergi ya" 

"Eh kok pergi kemana ?" 

"Pergi ke spanyol, tempat mereka tinggal" 

"Kau janjian sama siapa ?" 

"Janjian sama Adiknya Tsubasa" 

"Oh" 

"Bu…. Aku pergi ya" aku cium tangan ibuku.

"Tunggu"

"Eh… tunggu kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau punya passport ?"

"Punya… aku pergi ya"

"Eh"

Dan aku pergi ke Bandara Narita.

Di Apartemen

"Ah…. Sudah sampai" 

"Wow, keren"

"Keren kan , tapi maaf sebelumnya, karena kau punya pacar, aku takut ketahuan kalau aku selingkuh dengan maka, aku panggil "_**Sora –kun**_" aja"

"Eh ? _**Sora**_ ?"

"Iya, karena aku suka namanya "_**Sora" **_dan juga nama kamu aja ada _**sora **_nya , maka aku panggil kamu "_**Sora –kun**_""

"Ok…. Aku mengerti dengan kata-katamu, boleh _**Oozora**_, boleh _**Sora**_ ga apa-apa kok "

"Baik lah, Sora –kun "

"Ngomong-ngomong, perutku lapar nih"

"Oya, lupa masak buat makan malam hari ini, maaf ya tunggu aja" 

"Jiah… Baik lah" 

"Rivaul –san"

"Apa ?" 

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nih" 

"Sabar, nak"

"Ya….. ibunya, Rivaul"

"Ayo tidur lah" 

"Ok" 

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di bandara yang ada di Barcelona.

"Tsubasa –kun, aku datang menolongmu" Aku pun berlari-belari seusai di bandara tersebut..

Tapi, ada sosok muncul dari depan Sanae

"BLUK" 

"Eh… maaf" 

"Kau siapa ?"

"Ini, aku Navika Shuta" 

"Eh, kok malam-malam masih jalan aja" 

"Sebenarnya, aku mau pulang, tapi ga ada kendaraan" 

"Oh !" 

"Kenapa?" 

"Aku juga baru sampai di sini"

"Kenapa kau tidak sms aku ?" 

"Kan aku belum tahu nomormu"

"Eh….. lupa saya, abis aku baru pulang dari restorant terkenal bareng teman – temanku" 

"Ayo kita pulang bareng" 

"Tunggu" 

"Kenapa" 

"Aku takut di omelin sama orang tuaku, gimana dong ?"

"Tenang aja, kita cari hotel kek apa kek " 

"Ga betah gw" 

"Mau ?" 

"Kita ke rumah idola aja" 

"Siapa ?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaul –san"

"Oh" 

"Ayo, Let's go" 

"Yuk"

**PART 2 : WATASHI WA IKUDAROU…. (T.B.C)**

Ok….. selesai buat fanfic ini dalam 3 hari (Wuuuuu keren)

Silahkan tinggalkan fic ini dengan review

Untuk bercetak miring tebal itu bahasa asing ok

Oniichan : Kakak.

Sora / Zora : Langit.

Oo : Besar.

-Kun : panggilan untuk anak laki-laki.

-San : panggilan yang sudah lama bersahabat .

REVIEW ?

**SELAMAT HARI SUMPAH PEMUDA **

**TUNJUKKAN PADA DUNIA DENGAN KARYA ANDA OK**

Jakarta, 28 Oktober 2013.


End file.
